Leave My Daddy Alone!
& & & & |similar='Assault! Evil Rise Strike Headbutt Hidden Potential Thrust Counterattack Unrelenting Barrage' }} is a rush attack used by Gohan. Overview First, Gohan powers up a fiery yellow energy aura around his body. Then, he charges at the opponent using the yellow aura as a shield. He bangs with incredible force into the foe with his head, inflicting a high amount of damage. Usage Gohan uses this attack during the battle against Raditz. Hearing his father's screams of pain because of Raditz, Gohan explodes with rage and breaks free from Raditz's spacepod he is trapped in. Raditz becomes more surprised when he reads on his scouter that Gohan's power level is 1,307, being higher than that of Goku's or Piccolo's. Gohan angrily charges at Raditz with the "Leave My Daddy Alone!" rush, breaking the chest area of his Battle Armor and seriously injuring him, while sending him forcefully backwards.Dragon Ball Z episode 5, "Gohan's Rage" Gohan uses a similar attack while training with Piccolo in preparation for the Saiyan invasion of Earth.Dragon Ball Z episode 18, "The End of Snake Way" While he was a baby, Gohan used a similar technique to destroy a tree he was about to crash on.Dragon Ball Z episode 171, "Memories of Gohan" Goten also uses this attack when fighting Trunks in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament (called Assault! in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series). Variations *'Evil Rise Strike' - A variation used by Kid Gohan in Dragon Ball Xenoverse where the user charges with a Headbutt while ascending rapidly upwards. *'Unrelenting Barrage' - A stronger variation used by Kid Gohan in Dragon Ball Xenoverse where the user assaults the opponent with a series of headbutt attacks. Video Game Appearances "Leave My Daddy Alone!" was named in the ''Raging Blast'' series, where it is one of Kid Gohan's Super Attacks. It is named Charge! in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit and Miracle Full Force in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans (the aura around his body is blue in this game). Goten's technique is called Assault! in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, but it was named "Charge" in Daizenshuu 7, as well as in the ''Budokai'' series and Raging Blast series. Gohan uses it in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. The technique is named Quick Attack in Dragon Ball Online, and part of the Martial Artist skill tree. The user first charges a blue aura around their body and then dashes at a target, stunning them on impact. When performed behind an enemy, it can deal an additional 50% damage. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the attack is called Evil Ray Strike. During the altered history of the Saiyan conflict, Gohan's Leave My Daddy Alone fails to hit Raditz as he was able to dodge it thanks to a Power Up received from Towa's Dark Magic. As a result of the failed attack, Raditz tries to kill Gohan with a Saturday Crash, but Gohan is saved by the arrival of the Future Warrior who moves Gohan out of the way of Raditz's attack. There are also two variations of the technique Evil Rise Strike and Unrelenting Barrage. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, it appears as the support attack of Gohan (Boy) (a Z-Assist character which represents Gohan before his training with Piccolo). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it returns under the name Evil Ray Strike and is one of Kid Gohan's Super Skills. It can also be learned by the Future Warrior by completing Gohan's Initiation Test to train under him. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques